


Nights Like These

by AddySnow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Nightmare, Original Character(s), Royal x Gaurd, Short, Short One Shot, Women in Love, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddySnow/pseuds/AddySnow
Summary: Alexandra has a nightmare and Clementine happens to wake up.
Relationships: Clementime/Alexandra
Kudos: 3





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Clem owned by @heyvelrisa

Clementine blinked a little, finding the room still pitch black. She pressed the edge of the blanket over her nose, snuggling back into her pillow to go back to sleep. She moved her leg to find Alexandra's under the covers but she didn't find anything. Sleepily, Clementine shifted to her side to look to see if her fiancée was still there. When she turned, she was greeted by the sight of Alexandra with her legs pulled close to her chest and her face hidden between them, her hands laced behind her neck. The princess quickly propped herself up on her elbow, “Alex?”

Alexandra jumped, staring at Clementine with wide eyes for a moment before blinking a few times, “Oh, Oh. I, I’m sorry did I wa, wake you up, up?"

The princess sat all the way up and realized how hard the woman was shaking. Her body was shivering and her hair was messy, stuck to the sweat beading on her forehead. Her chest heaved, coming out in heavy shaky breaths. Her hands gripped the blanket and her gaze trailed down from making eye contact to staring at Clementine's throat. Clementine reached forward, raising a brow with her hand hovering over her shoulder before resting it there. Alexandra leaned into her touch before an almost silent sob shook her body and she very quickly found herself wrapped in the princess’ arms. Clementine felt her whisper shaky apologies into her neck, “Alex, hey, I’m here. Don’t be sorry, it’s okay. You’re safe dear, I’m safe.”

Alexandra softly nodded despite the quiet tears falling down her face, the only sound quickly becoming her sniffing and trembling sighs. Clementine held her for as long as she needed, rubbing small circles across her back. The princess eventually felt Alex’s grip she had on the back of her nightdress soften, her hands flattening out and pressing there. Her breath slowed until it was a steady, slow rise and fall. She gently tapped her shoulder and didn’t get a response, confirming that she had finally fallen asleep.

Clementine carefully moved and pulled the blankets over them, keeping the sleeping woman cradled to her chest. For a moment, she wondered how she dealt with these nightmares before in her old room. A blank, small room. Alone. She let out a deep breath for a moment and gently ran her finger’s through Alexandra’s long black hair, just thankful that she didn’t have to go through it alone. Not anymore, not with Clem around to help her. 

Clementine wrapped her arms around her again and leaned her face into her hair, feeling herself slip back into sleep, the warm weight of her lover lying across her.


End file.
